


red

by remyriddles



Series: steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Metaphors, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyriddles/pseuds/remyriddles
Summary: It comes out the same colour as the lipstick she wore the last time they spoke.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> The title has been changed back to _red_ (was previously Peggy).

It comes out the same colour as the lipstick she wore the last time they spoke. Rivulets and artists' streams of boiled down strawberries and artificial colouring that taint the pale, milky canvas that is his skin. It pools and spreads like berry syrup for cheesecakes, seeping into the cream and leaving a remnant of itself even after it's scraped and licked away. It bites at him harshly, like the crunch of an apple in an otherwise silent room, when it's skin settles between one's teeth and embeds itself into their gums. It aches for hours, even after all's cleaned up and put away and nearly forgotten about. It's all see none, speak none, despite the scent an unmistakable, metallic tang that lingers in the air like burnt kernels.

It aches, it stains, it sickens him of what memories it brings up.

But he cannot help it; he thought they were joking when they said she was in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader,
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> This was mainly just an idea I had around Steve and potential reactions to Peggy's death.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Sebastian
> 
> PS. Here are some social "links" (just usernames, haha)
> 
> tumblr: abysmalchx  
> twitter: abysmalchx


End file.
